


Rokurou's Hunger

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, One sided romance, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Eizen catches Rokurou talking to Laphicet about cutting open one of his treasures, but when he intervenes, nothing goes as planned.





	Rokurou's Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a conversation between Rokurou and Laphicet when the scout ship brings back the color-changing gemstone and is intended as an interlude only.

The moment Rokurou laid eyes on the gem, he knew he was in love.

 

“So it changes color and hardness when its touched huh? I should try cutting it open!”

 

“Why would you do that?” Laphicet gazed at the stone, enchanted by it.

 

“The cross section could be even more beautiful, don't you think?”

 

“I think its perfect the way it is!” He poked one of the segments, watching as it morphed from yellow to a deep blue.

 

“No one is cutting anything in here. Those gems are perfection themselves...” Rokurou stood up and just stared at Eizen as he went on and on about the color, texture, and shape of the stones.

 

“Is this why you became a pirate? Your love of treasure?” Rokurou's eyes were drawn back to the stone sitting on the table behind him, and his hands twitched to grab his blades.

 

“Laphicet, please leave us. I wish to speak with Rokurou alone.” Eizen's glare stopped Laphicet from doing anything other than hurrying from the room.

 

“Whoa now, no need to be so angry. I won't actually cut the stone. Though I am curious to see if I can...”

 

“If you have to cut something hard, cut this instead.” Eizen loosened his pants and Rokurou's eyes widened at the sight of the massive erection he pulled out. “Damn thing won't go down and I don't even know why its up in the first place.”

 

Rokurou barely heard him; all thoughts of cutting gemstones with his blades faded away. Eizen's dick looked delicious, and it tasted as good as it looked...

 

Wait, tasted? He snapped back to himself only to realize that he had fallen to his knees and licked Eizen's tip. He pulled back, a thick strand of saliva connecting his tongue to Eizens shaft as he looked up at the Reaper.

 

Eizen stared back down at him, challenge in his eyes, and that was enough for the young Swordsman.

 

Without hesitating, he sank down onto the thick shaft, his cheeks hollowed and his tongue soothing the underside. Each bob of his head brought a fresh explosion of salty-sweet dancing across his tongue, and sank him down lower onto the shaft.

 

When he felt the head brush against his throat, he stopped, wrapping a hand around the part he couldn't take in, stroking Eizen in time with his bobs.

 

His free hand went south, first rubbing himself through his clothing, then pulling out his own erection without shame.

 

How long it had been since he'd last tasted cum, or held another man's dick he no longer knew, only that the stronger he became, the harder it became to find a lover.

 

That and the whole thing about him being a demon and imprisoned didn't help matters any.

 

It was then that the first wave of something thicker, saltier and somehow earthier hit his tongue, and he swallowed reflexively, stroking his dick harder until white erupted from the tip as he pulled off of Eizen.

 

“That... was not what I expected. Damn my Reapers Curse!”

 

“Eizen, is something wrong?” Rokurou casually wiped his hand clean on the inside of his pants where the stain wouldn't show and stood up as he tucked himself away.

 

“I never quite know what to expect with my curse but the last thing I expected was for it to turn you gay.”

  
“That's because I _am_ gay. Your curse had nothing to do with what just happened. I see a dick and I go... well, crazy. I have ever since my sexual awakening. Its the main reason why I'm the least favorite Rangetsu son, at least as far as my Father is concerned. Shigure on the other hand never cared much either way, so long as the boys warming my bed were only servants.” He sighed and winked at Eizen. “I haven't had any non-solitary action since being imprisoned in Titania, so...”

 

“Forget it. You helped me with a random boner that would not go away. That is all.” Eizen turned to leave.

 

“But I'll let you be on top! You can take me from behind and pretend I'm a girl!”

 

“No.” Eizen left the room and Rokurou sighed in defeat.

 

“Well... they do say that some inns have boys for hire, now all I have to do is figure out the code for requesting one when we hit land again.” Grinning to himself, Rokurou hurried out of the room, the gem that had set the chain of events in motion forgotten entirely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
